


Who watches the watcher

by ClaireOMack82



Series: The Voyeurism Series [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Summary: Anita stumbles across something that she really shouldn't be watching, but she just can't seem to look away.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Voyeurism Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Who watches the watcher

I warn you guys if you don't like explicit content then turn back now, this is basically porn with very little, but some plot.

Who watches the watchers

It hadn't been Bangalore's intent to spy on them. She had been running across World's Edge, trying not to get spotted by and entire squad. She was alone, and it was her fault. That was probably why when she heard the voices she didn't just grenade them, and in the ensuing chaos take out whomever she had stumbled across.  
Her goal had been to get to the platform at the epicenter. She had noted that the area had been picked over, but not cleanly. So deciding that there might be something worth taking before she went up she had made her way towards the base, and internal area of the structure. That was when she heard the voices. One male one female, only two. Easy to take out, or at least on any other day it might have been. Today however after loosing in a fight to Revenant, Gibraltar and Crypto. Anita had lost her squad, she had been too far away, looking for a sniper scope, by the time she herd their cries it had been too late. Anita had tried to get their banners back, but she had failed.  
Her confidence had been knocked, and now her hesitation had afforded her something rather unusual. As she drew closer it was now obvious who was inside the structure, and man were they going for some kind of record in the flirting department. Bangalore sighed, she had teamed up with Loba and Mirage before. They were always tossing banter back and forth to each other, it was sometimes funny, and sometimes down right annoying, now however they seemed to be alone, Octane must have gone down at an earlier engagement, and it seemed like the gloves were off. Well for Elliot at least anyway.  
"You know We took down this whole squad just the two of us. I think that is cause for celebration." Elliot stated, as Anita poked her head around the corner. Pretty sure that neither of the occupants were paying much attention to anything else.  
"Do you have any suggestions Handsome?" Loba replied as she looted through what looked like Caustics box. Elliot's eyes were firmly fixed on the Latino's backside. Anita gave it a passing regard. After all she wasn't dead yet.  
"Oh I have a few." Elliot said his voice sultry almost on par with Loba's herself. the woman turned to him and placed her free hand on her hip. The other held her Hemlock at half mast.  
"Oh now I am curious." Loba replied her tone an obvious challenge to see if Elliot could back up his claims. Bangalore crouched down behind the supply bin, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, she should be trying to win, but there was something very compelling about all this.  
"Well I mean there is only 3 squads left, the ring is miles off, we have plenty of time." Elliot replied, his intent obvious, but Anita knew Loba wouldn't make it that easy for him.  
"I'm not sure how much time you will need, I don't know what you're offering yet." Loba replied the smile evident in her voice, as Anita suppressed a small chuckle as she once again popped her head around the corner, and watched as Elliot started to look more and more uncomfortable.  
"You can have anything you want." Elliot finally said and Anita thought it was actually a pretty good comeback, although she wasn't exactly going to pop out and tell him so.  
"Well now lets see, you have a level three extended mag I could use that." Loba said casually, as Mirage looked down at his flatline and unhooked the mag.  
"What do I get in return?" He asked holding the mag but not passing it over. Loba studied him, her eyes not leaving the mans face, and Anita could have sworn the woman was assessing her options.  
"You keep it handsome, you probably need it more than I do, you have a tendency to start firing way to soon." Loba stated and then turned back to the death box and continued searching.  
"Chicken." Elliot said then, and Loba turned to him slowly. Anita winced, Elliot had done it now, she would blow him up right where he stood. A lot of people underestimated the woman. She was attractive, flirty and wore ridiculous heals to fight in, but she was leathal. Anita knew that first hand, and on several occasions.  
"Pardon?" Loba then asked her team mate as Elliot puffed out his chest and walked a few paces forward.  
"I said chicken, you would have the guts to do anything in the middle of the games, because you know you couldn't handle it." Elliot said then, and Anita almost closed her eyes not wanting to see Elliot blow to bits.

"Oh beautiful I can handle it believe me, it was you I was more concerned for, wouldn't want you too distracted now would we, you're still of some use." Loba said now closing the gap between them and Anita couldn't believe this was going to happen. The sexual tension was so thick however that she could almost taste it. The sweat on Elliot's forehead was evidence of that, even in this field of ice.  
"Too late." Elliot said now looking at Loba's ample bust then back up to her eyes. the heals had them almost level, but Anita knew Loba was much shorter than him. She was shorter than herself, but she hardly ever wasn't wearing some kind of heal. Once Anita had bumped into her on the way back from the bathroom. She had been bare foot, and had only come up to Anita's chin. It had surprised her, and somewhat turned her on, knowing that she had seen something that Loba had not intended her too. For a moment the woman had looked shy, caught off guard. The she had simply bid Anita goodnight and vanished.  
"I can see that, maybe we should do something about it before the other get here." Loba then said as she grabbed Mirage by the jacket and pulled him forward. There lips smashed together and Anita couldn't tare her eyes off them. It was so unprofessional, but also, and this was much to Anita's disgrace. Very hot.  
It didn't take Elliot long to get over the initial shock of Loba planting one on him. his hands found her wait quickly and pulled her flush against him. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he backed her up against the central pylon. Loba almost hit it with a thud at Elliot's enthusiastic maneuvering. At the last second however he caught her and instead lent her against it gently. Hi hand wandering down her back to cup her backside. Loba murmured around the kiss, as Elliot squeezed and pressed himself into her.  
"Feels like you have been hiding something from me handsome." Loba then said as Eliot moved his lips to her neck, but also pressed his pelvis into hers.  
"Oh no, not hiding you can have as much of it as you want, all you have to do is ask." Elliot said taking his mouth downwards to the tops of Loba's breasts.  
Anita didn't know weather to feel a bit sick, or to start touching herself. In the end she managed to just wiggle her position a bit, it managed to create more of a frustrating friction than alleviate anything. Unable to stop herself Anita tuned her eyes back to what was happening inside the building.  
Elliot had found the zipper on Loba's corset apparently it was woven into the fabric at the front, creating the illusion of being laced up behind. This seemed to please Elliot as he slid the zipper down and got his first look at Loba's naked breasts. Anita was not surprised the woman was not wearing a bra, that corset was tight enough to hold up what it needed to, and now her eyes were also drinking in the sight.  
"Now who's been hiding something, I wonder if the no underwear rule goes for top and bottom." Elliot said as her brushed his thumb over Loba's nipple causing her to arch into him a little.  
"Why don't you find out." Loba said bending forward slightly and speaking directly into Elliot's ear. If Anita hadn't been listening so hard she would have missed it.  
There was no way Elliot wasn't going to accept a challenge like that, until Loba's hand found its way into his pants and took hold of his cock. Anita knew the moment Loba had reached her goal as Elliot hissed stiffened and gave a thrust of his hips. Also his hands paused on their journey downwards, stopping at Loba's hips and hanging on as the woman slowly massaged him.  
"Now let's see what you have for me." Loba said using her other hand to remove his pants, and then her foot to pull them to the floor. Anita was not all that interested in what Elliot had for Loba, but the way Loba took off his pants with her foot was pretty hot, and she was starting to loose the battle with her own hormones.  
"Well now, that looks like fun." Loba cooed as he wrapped her hand around Elliot and started pumping him slowly up and down. Elliot seemed to loose all coordination for a minute, he could only stand there hanging on to Loba's hips and closing his eyes. His lip was between his teeth and a small whimper escaped his mouth.  
"I know handsome it will all be over soon." Loba continued to coo into his ear, and that seemed to switch Elliot's lights back on. His lips were on hers again, and his hands were fumbling with the zipper on her pants. Now Anita was actually willing him to get it done, and her hand was rubbing her own nipple, although she hadn't contentiously noticed that yet.

Finally Loba's pants were off, well as far as her thigh high's would allow anyway. The woman was indeed wearing underwear. Anita couldn't really tell what they looked like, but a flash caught her attention as Mirage tried hoisting one of Loba's legs up, but was stopped by the tight pants. Loba's underwear had rhinestones in them, and as Mirage fought to get the boots off, Anita got a better look at the expensive underwear. She herself would never consider wearing something so elaborate, but on Loba they looked amazing.  
Anita watched as Elliot got Loba's boots off her, and quickly hoisted one leg over his own hip, and ran his hand along Loba's pussy. Anita wasn't getting the best view as the leg that was lifted was on her side, and it was covering what was going on. Anita decided to look at the woman's face. It was pretty obvious that whatever Elliot was doing, Loba was enjoying it. Her face was flushed, there was a sheen on her skin from perspiration, and her chest heaved up and down.  
"Man your so hot." Elliot then said into Loba's neck and the woman just nodded. Running her hands down his back and racking her nails lightly across his skin.  
"Not so bad yourself hansom." Loba said in a huffed voice, as Elliot then brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them.  
That did it Anita could almost smell them from here, and her nether regions were practically on fire. Giving in and reaching inside her pants she found herself more than ready for the stimulation. Anita moved on to her side slightly, making sure she was only sticking out the minimal amount as Elliot got on his knees, cupped Loba by the as, and began using his mouth on her.

Loba's hands were in his hair, her legs slightly wobbling, as Elliot was hitting all the right spots. Her whimper echoed slightly as Elliot put a little more haste into what he was doing, and Anita have to give the man his due, she couldn't always get it done that quickly. Although when she had arrived it sounded like they had been winding each other up all day. There was a lot to be said for anticipation. As she herself started shuddering under her own fingers as they rubbed against her hot bud.  
"Oh god." Loba hissed as her knees practically buckled under her as Mirage stood up and hoisted her up the wall, so her legs wrapped around his middle. Anita didn't think the man gave her any pause before he was pounding into her. Loba's head only inches away from smacking the wall. Anita would have laughed if she hadn't been so turned on right now. Loba's breasts were bouncing with every thrust, and she was moaning low in her throat. Elliot was also now groaning as held on to Loba's waist in an attempt to keep her driving back against him.  
Her mouth found his again as he slowed down a bit and pumped hard not fast and Anita could now defiantly smell sex. It hung in the air like one of her smoke grenades, she wasn't sure if it were the pair inside or herself. her fingers moved deftly across her folds, now quickening the pace as Elliot latched onto one of Loba's nipples and the woman almost squealed at the extra stimulation.  
Loba's back then arched hard, and her head did in fact hit the wall, but the woman didn't care as Elliot kept pumping through her completion. that was it for Anita, she cane hard and silent as she watched Loba's face as all her muscles tightened and her body shivered with release.  
Anita didn't see Elliot cum, she was too blurry eyed to see at the point, but she heard him. A long guttural moan escaped the man, as Loba gave a small whimper as it happened. Anita cleared her head, knowing this was the perfect time to attack. Elliot was still holding Loba against the wall. this time her opposite leg was down, and Anita could see the man was still in-situ so to speak. Weirdly she wondered if Loba was on anything, or if in nine months they might get a new addition to their family.  
"You know anytime your up for this i'm in." Elliot said still not moving and Loba gave him a rye smile. Obviously more recovered than he was from the last few minutes events.  
"You still are handsome, wanna let me down now." Loba said as Elliot withdrew from her and dropped her leg.  
"Sorry it was just so.."  
"Don't ruin it beautiful, and maybe I would consider round two in the future." Loba said now standing on her own two feet and Anita saw just how small she was compared to Mirage now. A small flutter arose in her belly, maybe some day it could be her taking Loba against a wall, maybe not whilst in a match of course. One could dream.  
The pair started to dress and now Anita had to move, this was her chance. Then wham a bullet catches her right in the head.  
"Shit." She shouted without meaning to, and just before the second shot ends her match for that day she hears the two inside ready up for a fight.  
Bloodhound slides down the hillside, unaware of the two people inside the structure, They begin looting Anita's box, and call to Lifeline and Wattson that they have made a kill.  
"Hey who watches the watcher Blood." Mirage said as he ended the tracker.  
"You think she saw us?" Loba said as she quickly re-positioned as she could here Bloodhounds teammates coming.  
"I would say yeah probably, especially considering all the melted ice under her box. Glad we gave her a show before she got popped." Elliot winked at Loba before the final battle ensued.

THE END

Thoughts, suggestions? hope you enjoyed this little bit of voyeurism. Thank you for reading XxX


End file.
